Concealed Truth
by Serene Love of a Pureblood
Summary: Losing someone is the most painful to endure for Kaname. The accident occurred seven years ago is the beginning of all his sufferings and pains, he never anticipated this and the worst thing is, he gave up on her and made him regret it.Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I claimed this fanfiction I made not vampire knight, it is owned by Hino Matsuri._

* * *

**Concealed Truth**

**Summary:**

_"If I could bring back the past, I would never let you do that for me because until now I always regret it." Losing someone is the most painful to endure for Kaname. The accident occurred seven years ago is the beginning of all his sufferings and pains, he never anticipated this and the worst thing is, he gave up on her and made him regret it. He forgot the past and lived a solitary life with his only princess… his heiress. At the present, the girl he loves returned with a family of her own. Behind these circumstances, lies are bounded within her and someone is the root of all… Will they both obtain the happiness that was taken away from them? Will he be free from his solitude? Will someone divulge to her the truth?_

**Chapter 1: A new beginning from the past darkest years**

"What is a mother, Sensei?" Her student curiously asked about a certain person, a mother. She closed the book she was reading and walked towards the desk of her student. She placed the book in it and sat in front of her.

"Well my dear, a mother is the one who gave birth to her child. She is a very important person in the family and the love of her husband." She simply answered.

"So it means that every child has their own mother?" This was a quite surprise for her. You can't blame her, she is now turning seven years old and until now she still doesn't know what a mother is.

"Yes like me, I'm the mother of my daughter."

"Not all of them." Her head bowed and stared at her tiny palms. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Her teacher raised her chin to face her. She wiped her tears and caressed her cheek. "Why do say so?"

"Because I don't have and Daddy never loved a woman." She sadly replied. She felt her heart skipped a beat upon hearing this child's answer.

"No, your father… uhm, I'm not supposed to tell you about it." Her teacher hesitated.

"What is it?" She insisted. She wanted to know the reason… _the real reason._ For seven years, she didn't know anything about her mother. She keeps on insisting her father to talk about her but he always change the topic like he's avoiding something.

"I'm sorry but it is not of my duty." She apologized.

"Okay but Sensei do I really have?"

"Of course." She quickly replied.

"Every human child and vampire child originated from their respective parents. They are living here because of them. If they're not here of course, you won't be here. Believe me, your mother may not be here however, she has a reason for it. Only your parents knew about it. The important thing is she really loves you and care about you so much." She continued. She assured her that she doesn't need to be sad because one day they will meet. She cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, you will meet her soon."

"I do believe." The little girl closed her eyes and feels the warm touch of her teacher. _'I wish I could find and meet her_.' She hoped that the dream she had been wishing for would be fulfilled, a dream of having a complete family.

* * *

_Silent… _

Inside a shadowy room, a tall figure stood near the window. His eyes were shut as flashbacks started to whirl through his clear mind, from that accident occurred seven years ago. Since that day happened, he kept on blaming himself that it was his fault but it cannot be helped for things done cannot be undone… anymore. Past is past, he cannot bring back it again. He intended to forget it to be buried for a long time. He did not want to reminisce it again hence he won't feel the same despair he had before. His entire world turned upside down when misfortune encountered him. It was unanticipated event.

He slowly opens his eyes with crimson red glowing in it. He is starving… _no he can't_. He shook his head to restrain the hunger inside. He turned around to get his blood tablets on his desk and gulped it all without water. It tasted dull compared to a real blood… _her own blood_. He opened his drawer, returned the box in it and closed it. He leaned against the window and he placed his hand into his face and sighed. He murmured, "I'm sorry."

"May I come in?" He interrupted. He slowly opened the door and entered.

"What is it Ichijou?"

"Well, Seira-sama's birthday will be next week. Do you have any plans for it?"

"Yes, it was well-prepared and everything will be prefect."

"Uhm… What about 'them'? I mean…" There's a hesitant on his tone of voice. He didn't want to point it out his intention but…

"Do you want me to invite them?" Kaname already knew what he really meant and in fact, he is aware of it, always aware of it.

Ichijou sighed, "… Kaname, I think it's better to do it. It is for her own good."

"What do you mean?"

"They are a part of her. They are the missing pieces of her. It is her chance to know and meet them."

"She doesn't need it. I don't want her to be hurt… the same I had before and I don't want her to experience it." He defended.

"But we can prevent it somehow."

"No." He putted a stress on it for him to understand that he doesn't want.

"Kaname… I know it's hard for you but... don't be so cruel, you know you're little girl might become sulk at you now." He warned him

"She won't."

"But"

"No"

"I"

"How many times should I say…"

"No." Ichijou finished what he is about to say. He settled himself into the couch near him. He paused for a while, he's been thinking of ways to persuade him but unluckily he's getting out of it. '_Geez, how would I persuade him is just a simple desire of his daughter and yet he could not give... Nah, I won't give up perhaps there's still one more, he can't refuse her.' _He thought. He scratched his head and crossed his arms above his chest while the other one supported his jaw.

Kaname observed his friend in deep thought and chuckled, "Let me think of it." He gave up, his friend always insists him and he nearly annoyed but for almost seven years he got used to it. This man is getting on his nerves when it comes to it.

"Huh?!" He uttered unconsciously. He snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head to return to reality.

"Alright, I'll look forward on it. If you have decided let me know first." _'Yes, I got him.' _ He mentally smiled.

"I will." Kaname sighed.

Ichijou left with lighthearted. He chuckled while walking along the corridor of this manor. He stopped when he approached _her_ room. He reminisced those miserable years. Only, he knew about Kaname's past, the accident occurred seven years ago. He didn't expect that it will happen to his best friend. He even witnessed how it was done. He also blamed himself because he couldn't help him. He attempted but it was too late. All he can do now was to sympathized him and consoled his feelings. Whenever he's at his side, he always noticed the pureblood's aura emanating a dark and mystifying atmosphere. He understood him because he knew that he protects his child, the pureblood princess is the only thing left that he doesn't want to lose. He had promised to himself that he will protect them no matter what happens even risking his own life.

"Whatever it takes, I'm ready." He sighed.

* * *

A silver glass glimmered at his sight. When he turned his head across his bookshelf, he saw the rose in resin beside the pile of books. '_It's still here.'_ He was searching for it and now, he found it. He clutched tightly and stared at it for a moment. Pain was written all over his face and his heart was burning inside.

"Why do you have to do that for me? It was supposed to be me. Why did I gave up on you?… Why I became stupid? Tellme." Every time, he ask himself over and over like it was recorded on his mind. He tried to find the answer nonetheless it never told as if something was concealed, _the whole truth._

He placed the rose inside his pocket and left. He came across and saw Ruka. Ruka saw him too and bowed before him and said, "Kaname-sama, Seira-sama is in her room and already fast asleep."

He nodded and half smiled, "Thank you."

Ruka smiled too. "Kaname-sama, what a wonderful daughter you have. She is a very special person."

"Indeed." He agreed.

He left Ruka. And again, she bowed. She stared at his waning figure. _'You are not alone Kaname-sama. We're right here with you.' _She utteredmentally.

* * *

Kaname went to his daughter's room. He gently twisted the knob and opened. He looked at his little girl sleeping peacefully. She is his angel and the most precious gift he could ever treasure. He remembered the day she was born and the same day the accident occurred.

_He saw her weak after she gave birth to their child. He came close to her and looked at her with loving eyes. _

"_She's very tiny but a healthy one.' She was holding her daughter in her arms. He kissed her hand and said, "She's resembles you."_

_His love smiled at him, "She's the precious gift I gave to you. I'm so happy that I wish it won't last. And together we will live forever."_

_He smiled too and said, "We will be together forever."_

He walked across her bed and sat at edge of it. He brushed his fingers into her silky hair. He caressed her cheek and remembered the words that Ruka have said earlier.

"_Kaname-sama, what a wonderful daughter you have. She is a very special person."_

"You're right, she is very special to me just like her." He noticed her hair had grown long, thick and has the same shade as hers. _'You look like her' _he placed the solidified rose on her bed side drawer. "This was the gift I gave to your mother when we were young."

"I promise that no one will try to harm you. You're my everything. I love you." He kissed her forehead and wished her good night.

* * *

_I hope you like it or not is fine by me and do a review, I appreciate it!_


	2. A preview of the past

_Oh... here's now the next chapter and gomen to all Zero fans because here in my story, I made him a selfish one... sorry! And Yuuki is here now... yehey! She's not yet dead... she's alive! But her attitude didn't change, she is very cheerful, energetic and has strong personality. The same Yuuki when she was human. Tell me, if I made it wrong. _

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

At Cross Academy, this was the tenth time Chairman Cross yawned. Until now, he is still awake and it almost 2:30am on his wall clock, he wondered why. His grandson well, still reading his favorite book, he wondered why this vampire family never aware of his nature. He is a human, a mere human being. Yawn again… this is now his eleventh time. And he really… really feels drowsy.

"Father?" Yuuki peeped in behind his door.

"What is it Yuuki?" He covered his mouth to yawn again.

"Why don't you go and have a sleep?"

"No, I'm fine and I'm watching over your son." He shook his head to disagree.

"You don't have to force yourself. Come on, have a sleep or you'll get lots of wrinkles and eye bags." She giggled.

"Okay, I assumed that you're going to let me awake through the night."

"Why will I do that?" She laughed.

"She's right." A silver haired man interrupted their conversation. She was surprised that her husband is right behind her. "Oh!"

"You're there!" Yuuki smiled at him and Zero smiled too. His smile got wider since they lived together and have their own son. He encircled his arms around her waist and he embraced her closer to him. He stroked her long hair and whispered through her ear, _"I'm so happy."_ Yuuki got bewildered at his actions and she just let herself obey on what's going on.

"Hey!" The little boy ran towards them and tried to separate them.

"What's wrong Riku?" Yuuki asked. His parents both detached themselves from each other's embrace.

"Just cut it out, you can do it on your room." He demanded and he was irritated seeing their sweet scene especially when they do it in front of him. His brows furrowed.

"Hey little mister, why are you so cranky?" asked Yuuki, she lowered herself to face his child and she poked his forehead. Zero chuckled at his wife's actions and shrugged his shoulders; _she's the same as before she was a vampire_. The human Yuuki he knew is still alive. Riku immediately removed his mother's finger away, "That hurts." And he crossed his arms like a boss. Yuuki placed both of her hands beside her waist and sighed. "Alright you two stop fighting."

Zero messed the hair of his son and that made Riku angry at him. "Stop messing my hair, Father!" He shouted and his cheeks flushed at his anger. Yuuki giggled at them.

"_How nice to see them like that." _Chairman Cross uttered mentally after seeing them giggling and having fun. _'How if he sees it? Will he be angry or…' _He sighed and stared at them.

"Can I interrupt all of you because I need sleep now and I can't longer stay here." Chairman Cross interrupted them.

"Oh yes, you can sleep now father." Yuuki replied.

Cross rose from his seat and walked towards the door. He passed by Zero and tapped his shoulder. Zero turned his head to him and saw him leaving. "Good night!" said Cross.

"Good night too!" said Zero.

* * *

Cross left them and went to his room. He sat at the edge of his bed, removed his glasses and placed it in his drawer. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. "So tired." He uttered. He stood up near the window and stared at the dark sky. He reminisced that night…

_He was in his office, reading some reports from the Hunter's Association and he was disturbed by Zero knocking behind his door. He hastily ran towards his door and was aghast to see him covered in blood. Zero held the unconscious Yuuki in his arms and also covered in her blood. _

"_What happened here?" His eyes widened in astonishment. "Come inside and lay her on the couch." He quickly instructed him._

_Zero nodded and gently laid Yuuki on it. "What happened to her?" _

"_Chairman, I… am very… very sorry." He stuttered._

"_Zero!" He shouted at him and he was fretful to saw her daughter at this condition. Yuuki is unconscious, breath is ragging, and her clothes were soaked in her blood. _

"_I didn't intend… to…to do…that to… her." Zero stuttering said._

"_What? I don't understand you." Cross noticed that Yuuki is merely dying and his mind is getting confuse. He did not know what to do and he must save her now or else, it might be her end. "Cut your wrist now! Give her your blood." He ordered him._

_Zero quickly searched for a knife but unfortunately there's none in the room. He didn't think twice to bite his wrist. He sucked his blood and gave it to her. He kissed her just like what Kaname did to her after he had turned her into a vampire. Her wound above her chest vanished and Zero gasped for air. She is safe now and out of danger._

"_I need an explanation from you." _

"_I…" Zero stood up and stared at him._

"_Zero?" asked Cross, he can't comprehend anything on what happened a while ago. Maybe because he got confused and frightened. But he needs his explanation now and also where did he have been before arriving here with Yuuki._

_Zero didn't make a response. He turned around and carried her. "Alright, bring her to her old room and come back here with your explanation." Cross said. Zero nodded and went out of his office._

"_Why did he bring Yuuki here? Did Kaname-kun know about this? What are you going to do her now?" He is worried to them especially to Zero, how if Kaname know and arrive here… what will he tell to him. He sighed._

_

* * *

_

"Did you bring any good news for me?" A blonde haired woman asked her servant. She was seated on her chair, crossed legs and drinking a glass of wine.

"Yes milady. Kaname-sama will be organizing a party on his manor. I think it's a birthday party for his daughter."

"I haven't heard of it." She chuckled. "And I guess I'm not invited." She continued and poured another wine on her glass. "You want some?" She offered.

"No thanks. In fact, he did not send us an invitation."

"I see. He didn't want me to destroy it huh? Why Kaname-san, you don't want to see me again?" She consumed the whole bottle of wine and rose from her seat. She brushed her blonde hair with her fingers and her eyes turned into a color of blood. Her pupils dilated, then suddenly, her wine glass shattered. Her servant astounded. "Don't worry, you're not the one is my target."

"I'm very sure of it. Then may I know who your target is?" He curiously asked

"You already know." She assured him. "Invited or not, I will personally meet that princess and I will surely make your life miserable. Just wait for it, Kuran Seira." She had sworn that her meeting with the princess would be the beginning of her sufferings. _'Poor little girl, let see how pathetic you would be.'_ She mentally grinned.

* * *

_Please leave a review... Oh please! Thank you very much... Next chapter is uhm... not in my mind yet, wait for it! ^^ Okay okay, its guessing time... what happened this seven years ago? Me, I know the answer but can't tell you... hehehe. I want you to guess yeah try to guess... Now let's start!  
_


	3. The Invitation

_Can I ask something about the council, what was really called? Was it Vampire council or Council of Ancients? Are they the same or not?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Invitation**

The Vampire Council was reestablished by Ichijou as the new president with the help of Kaname. After the battle with Rido Kuran and the massacre of many vampires made by Kaname, lots of vampires gone insane, they need to control them and manage to overcome their violent nature. Ichijou agreed to be the new leader but he does not want to rule over his race because Kaname is a pureblood and he should be the one to reign the whole society. The Council acts as a foundation of their laws and regulations. Monarchy is the new system of their government, Kaname Kuran as their new King. After the recovery of the Council and the good leadership of Kaname, many vampires became tamed and well-behave. Also, there's a reduction of killing them. And the peaceful co-existence was fulfilled.

Now, the ex-Night Class students were discussing about the preparations for the most special day of their pureblood princess. From this day, there will be three more days before the celebration and they were very busy.

"What??! What did you say?! I never knew that Kaname-sama has a daughter!" Aidou couldn't believe at what he heard. Eyes widened and his mouth gaped in astonishment.

Ichijou nodded and same with Ruka.

"Huh?! Ruka you know it too?"

"Yes." She simply answered.

"But why you didn't tell me? Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?'

"You're not. I also!" Kain interjected. He was leaning beside the door, crossed arms.

"Wait! Ruka is your wife how come you didn't know?" Aidou objected.

Kain just shrugged his shoulders. Then Aidou turned his head to Ichijou. "Ichijou-san, why?" He asked.

Ichijou smiled but it quickly faded. "Kaname didn't tell you because he does not want to repeat the accident occurred seven years ago."

'_Accident and seven years ago. What was that?' _Aidou thought. He tried to put together all this words: daughter, accident and seven years. It doesn't make any sense because something is missing. He wants to find it out.

"What happened?" He insisted to ask again.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry." Ichijou apologized. He always wants to tell them for a very long time but he also want for his best friend not to be hurt.

Aidou sighed heavily and uttered, "Anyway, who is the mother?"

"I haven't thought about that." Ruka said.

"Huh?! Do you mean she doesn't have a mother? Since you've said that Kaname-sama has a daughter, I expect that you knew about her mother." Again, Aidou got confused.

Ichijou kept silent about this topic. He is the only one among them who knew about her.

"I don't know." Ruka answered. Same with Aidou who got confused since a moment ago and she's also. In fact, she's the private teacher of his daughter and yet she didn't have the chance to know about her mother. _Why is that?_

"Okay I give up!" Aidou surrendered asking any more questions, raising his arms up.

Kain who were beside at the door got bewildered too. Aidou walked towards the window and leaned his back. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes, he was thinking of something. Ruka settled herself on the chair and Ichijou took a book on the bookshelf and started reading.

"I concluded that Kaname-sama until now hiding something from us and about that accident is very significant to him. Let's just leave it for now because my mind can't comprehend all of this." Aidou seriously uttered. He's right… precisely right. Indeed calling himself a genius really suits his personality.

"You're right! Perhaps there will be the right time to divulge something for us." Ruka agreed. Ichijou mentally smiled.

* * *

Ichijou left them and went to his car. He was commanded to address the invitation letters to Cross Academy. As he was driving along the streets, he saw a silver haired man walking at the sidewalk. He hastily stopped in front of him and called him out, "Kiryuu-kun! I'm glad I found you here."

All of a sudden, Zero turned his head to meet the speaker and was surprised to see him, "Ichijou-senpai?"

Ichijou smiled. He opened his door and went out. He approached him. "I was about to go to your place and luckily, I found you here."

"What do you want?" Zero hissed.

Ichijou slid his hand into his coat to get the letter and gave it to him. "I want you to take this, an invitation to the party. All of you are invited especially Yuuki-sama, please come and don't worry we won't do anything bad." He smiled.

Zero reluctantly took it. "Thank you! See you all at the party." Ichijou left.

"Are you coming to this party at his place?" Zero asked. He showed to Cross the invitation given by Ichijou. Cross took it and he opened it. He recognized the handwriting of his former student… Kaname.

"Why not Zero? We're invited and we should come. I want to meet his daughter and it's been seven years we haven't seen them or heard news about them." Cross convinced him.

"I'm just worried. What if the party is merely a setup to take her back? I don't want to loose her."

"Kaname-kun will never do that especially to her. Now, I know he doesn't want to complicate things for her. He will just leave it as it is but I don't know until when."

Zero sighed.

* * *

_Finally, I did it… you know what this is the hardest chapter I made because the truth is its not in my mind… it is not supposedly be included but to make the story a bit longer and exciting so I worked on this. _

_Poor Aidou got bewildered all along in this chapter… *grinned*_

_Zero is worried? Of course, he do_

_Next chapter I think will be very long, and the revelations will start divulging little by little as the story goes on. Many secrets will unveils._

_Leave a review…. Arigatou! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay! The meeting that I'm talking about is here… finally here! As I have said on chapter 3 there will be revelations that I'm divulging to you little by little… Though is not totally the chapter that will provide to you the answers. But I'll work on it and completely tell you the whole accident… okay?_

_There will be my original characters appeared here. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Celebration and the Uninvited Guest**

This night is the most special night for her. Tonight is her seventh birthday. She felt excited and yet nervous because this will also be her meeting to all of her people. As a pureblood princess, the only daughter of their King, she has to personally meet her own race. In seven years of hiding, her father did not give her the opportunity to learn the outside world. She only discovered it through books and broad imagination. Her father together with her Sensei taught her to act and be a lady-like. So when the time comes, she will carry herself with dignity.

Now, as she looked at the mirror, her heart is beating so fast. She's nervous… very nervous. _'Cam down… everything will be alright. I'll be fine.' _She said to herself. Waiting for his father to fetch her, she stared at her dress. She wore a long shell pink pleated dress that was below her knees and a white bolero included, and on her feet wore pink sandals.

"Are you ready?" Kaname checked on her daughter to see if she's done with all the make-up.

"Yes Daddy! But I'd like to let my hair down." Seira was brushing her long auburn hair with small curls on the edges of it.

"It's alright just the way it is." Kaname smiled. He lent his hand to lead her out of her room. Seira took his hand and followed her father. When they were near at the door, Seira paused for a while. She tightened her grip on him and still, her heart is beating so fast. Kaname looked down on her and said, "What's wrong? Are you nervous?"

Seira nodded, not seeing her face. "Almost, my heart beats so fast and I can't help but be nervous."

He kneeled before her and said, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I'm here with you." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "After all, this is the most special night for you."

"I know but Daddy, you said that I will meet everyone that's what I'm scared of."

"Like what I've said, I'm here and I won't leave you.' He assured her. He stood up and led her out.

Her hand was shaking and Kaname felt it. He tightened his grip on her and they began to walk together. They stopped at the top of the stairs, her eyes widened when she saw them. She glanced to her father, he is calm and relax. She gulped, _'I hope nothing will go wrong' _

Every vampire was waiting for their arrival and when they saw them, they kneeled and bowed their heads. She was astonished to their actions _'Why they bowed at us?' _She thought. They looked at each other and they started to climb down the stairs.

"Good evening everyone! This night is the most special night for us especially to my only daughter. Everyone, I want you to meet your next queen… my daughter Kuran Seira."

Kaname proudly uttered.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Around of applause could be heard. But some are bewildered and among them are they.

"So that's her." Aidou believed now after seeing the princess.

"Aidou could you please respect Seira-sama." Ruka uttered.

"Sorry! Now I finally saw her, I'm glad to meet her… I mean our princess."

"I never know that I have a niece" Shiki interjected and got bewildered. Rima nodded.

"Just because you are not present at the meeting, we have told you two that there will be but you didn't come." Aidou answered his confused statement.

"Because at that time, we have work and our manager kept insisting us to go on the studio." Shiki replied.

"That's true Aidou-san." Rima smiled.

"Fine."

* * *

The main door opened for their arrival, another pureblood came together with her whole family. When she entered, everyone kneeled and bowed. Her husband and her son were right behind her. As she walked along the aisle, Kaname's heart ached seeing her with someone. He was supposed to be happy because he saw her again and yet it pains him so much that she is now living with someone and have a family. In seven years, he waited for her but because of the accident, it started to change everything.

She's stunningly beautiful with her long ivory circle neckline evening dress, above her chest laid a necklace of small black pearls and on her feet wore white sandals that were two to three inches high. Tonight she is very elegant, her long auburn hair that sways her back added to it. She stopped at the middle and uttered, "Onii-sama!"

Seira got bewildered to her word, _'Onii-sama'. _Suddenly, Kaname approached her and kissed her hand; she giggled and uttered, "Onii-sama, don't be so formal."

"You're very elegant tonight." Her father admired her.

'_What's going on? Who is she and why did she called my Daddy, Onii-sama?' _Seira asked to herself.

"So where's my niece?" She asked.

Kaname turned his head and beckoned her to come. Seira just simply followed him and still confused.

The pureblood lowered herself to meet her niece and smiled, "Nice to meet you! I know you are confused because this is our first time to meet right? And I wondered why Onii-sama didn't tell you about me." She giggled.

'_Do you want to know why?' _Kaname thought. He mentally smiled after seeing her giggled.

Seira nodded.

"Anyway, I'm glad to meet you. I'll introduce first, I am Kuran Yuuki your father's younger sister and it means that I am your aunt and you are my niece." She smiled and embraced her. Seira still confused.

Yuuki pulled away and said, "I want you to meet my family. She glanced at her family. She grabbed her niece's hand and went towards them. Kaname stared at them. Ichijou appeared beside him and said, "They are really looks like a mother and child. Kaname glared at him. "Don't worry, no one's heard me." Ichijou uneasily said.

Yuuki and Seira approached Zero and Riku who were standing near the main door.

Yuuki introduced Seira to Zero first, "Seira this is your uncle Zero, my husband."

"Nice to meet you… uncle." Seira shyly said.

Zero merely nodded and his eyes gazed to the younger pureblood.

"Look at his eyes, the way he stares at her like he's planning to do something to Seira-sama.' Aidou scowled.

"Aidou calm down, Kaname-sama is watching over her and him. If Kiryuu make a mistake, he won't hesitate to do back to him and also we're here." Kain assured his cousin, tapping his shoulders.

"This is the first time I saw Yuuki-sama like that. You know there's something different about her, the way she talked to Kaname-sama as if there's nothing happened between them… like there's no love connected." Ruka worried.

"You're right. She's different now." Shiki concurred.

* * *

Yuuki smiled and introduced her son, "Riku this is your cousin Seira." The two vampire children nodded to each other.

"Alright! Now that you have knew each other. Seira I want you to come with me outside because I forgot my gift to you in the car. Riku you're coming with us, okay?" Yuuki grabbed their hands and went outside.

Zero stared at them and his eyes averted to Kaname. He scowled at him and same with the pureblood.

* * *

"Mother! Why did you left it in the car?" Riku asked annoyingly.

"Well… I did it on purpose." Yuuki cheerfully replied.

"Geez… so you dragged us here.'"

Yuuki giggled. She really loves to see her son upset.

'_So this what a mother is.' _Seira thought. She smiled seeing them annoying at each other.

"Seira?" Yuuki asked.

Seira snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing." She replied.

Yuuki opened the car's door of the backseat. "Where did I put it?" She found her purse and opened it. In her hands, held a small gift and gave it to her. Seira accepted it and unwrapped it. In it is a beautiful jewelry, a necklace of gold and the pendant is made of a crystal shape of a diamond. Inside of the pendant is a rose that blooms once in every ten years solidified in resin.

Seira amazed to her gift, "A necklace? Thank you very much Aunt Yuuki. This is the most wonderful gift I have. What's inside of this pendant?"

"Your welcome. The pendant is made by me, inside of it is a rose that I solidified in resin and it only blooms once in every ten years. It's a rare rose." Yuuki simply replied.

"Wow, really? This is really special; I should take care of it."

Yuuki placed the necklace on her niece's neck. "It perfectly matched on your dress."

"Thank you." Seira smiled. Riku looked at them and he noticed that there's something odd between them. They really look alike. His mother is the adult version of his cousin and his cousin, Seira is like her mother just a younger form of her. Or was it because they are related. He's confused.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the ballroom…

"Where's your wife?" Yagari asked, messing Zero's hair.

"Why are you here?" Zero irritating asked and continued, "Stop messing my hair. I'm not a child anymore."

Yagari chuckled. "I came here because I followed this old man." He pointed at Chairman Cross who was just beside him. "Old man you say? I'm invited too, don't you remember?" Cross interjected.

"I remembered and I don't remember **you** being here." Zero is referring to Yagari.

"I know. Relax, I'm watching over and guarding that pureblood and his fellow vampires."

"You don't have to. Until now, you are still having hatred towards them. They are kind and good vampires. They didn't bite or kill anymore humans since the council was reestablished. There are no more level-e's." Cross replied.

"I'm just helping Zero." Yagari replied.

"I don't need your help." Zero angrily said. He scowled at him.

"Calm down. Its not our time to have battles here." Cross interrupted their annoying scene.

"Where's Yuuki-chan and Riku-kun?" Yori interjected. She was right behind them.

"Oh! Sayori-san, you're there. Well, I haven't seen them for a while because I was late." Cross replied.

"They went outside to get her gift to her niece." Zero answered.

"I see, maybe I'll wait them here." Yori replied.

* * *

Chairman Cross looked around the room; he stared at the group of vampires who were talking to Kaname. Nothing changed about him; he is still his student who wished peace among humans and vampires. The tall, dark brown-haired and kind vampire, the older brother of his adopted daughter and the only man that his daughter loved before. He haven't seen him for seven years and the last time they met was that _night. _He blamed himself because he became involved in that accident. He wants to be forgiven by him. He knew that he pained his heart. He's really confused at that time and it is really hard for him to choose whose side he will be. He decided Zero's side because all he knows was this could make Zero happy but later he realized that it was all wrong and that made him regret. He couldn't help it because it was done. And now, he wants to correct the things he done to him.

Kaname saw Cross and he smiled at him. He approached him, "Chairman, it's nice to see you again. How's life now?" He smiled.

"Long time no see. And it's really nice to see you too. Life? As usual we are all fine, the same as yesterday. Thanks for your cooperation before, the council was once again reestablished and until now, we all feel the peace we have waited." Cross replied and smiled at him.

"That's good to hear. How's Yuuki?"

"She's fine too and… happy." Cross didn't intend to say the word _happy_ to him.

"I see. She is now." Kaname sadly replied.

"I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, I can see how she acts."

"Kaname, about that accident seven years ago, I didn't want to be involved but it's really hard for me to endure it too. I'm very sorry. It was my fault too, if I didn't obstruct you in the first place, Yuuki might be staying with you… I'm very very sorry. It's fine by me if you can't forgive me because I deserve it."

"Chairman Cross, I trusted you. I almost forgot the past and I had forgiven you. I don't have any feelings of hatred towards you. In your hands, I know you can take care of her. I believe in you." Kaname replied.

"Thank you."

"Chairman, I need to leave you now. I must find my daughter and introduce her to you."

"Of course, go ahead." Cross smiled.

* * *

"Aidou-san, Kaname-sama told me that you go outside and fetch Seira-sama. He will introduce the princess to Chairman Cross." Seiren ordered.

"Me only?" Adiou asked.

Seiren nodded.

"Then why don't go now and fetch them?" He complained.

"It was an order to you." Seiren replied. Ruka, Kain, Shiki and Rima chuckled.

"Ok fine." He said and continued, "And where have you been?"

"It's none of your business." She replied.

"Mommy!" called by a little girl named Fumiko, a five year old daughter of Kain and Ruka. She was running towards them together with her nanny who's behind her.

Ruka carried her daughter. "Did you have some fun?"

"Yes! I'm with Rin nii-sama and Yumi nee-sama." Fumiko sweetly replied.

"Oh! So where are they?"

"I left them a moment ago. Maybe they are with Ichijou-san and Imari-san."

"There they are." Kain said, pointing at them.

The Ichijou family was approaching them. Ichijou together with his wife, Imari a noble vampire from the clan of Miyahara family. She has a long hazel curly hair with short bangs, amber eyes and a face of an angel. She is very kind and beautiful. Rin Ichijou is the eldest son; age is 8 years in vampire years, he inherited Ichijou's characteristics, a young Takuma Ichijou. He is friendly, kind and the easy to say, the same as his father. Yumi is the youngest daughter, 7 years old the same age of Seira, she inherited her mother's features.

"Where's Aidou? He should go now and fetch Seira-sama." said by Ichijou.

"I'm going now!" Aidou said.

"I'm so excited! We're going to meet the princess." Yumi eagerly said.

"We are all very excited." Ruka smiled.

"Mommy, the princess is your student right?" asked Fumiko.

"Yes she is." Ruka proudly replied.

"Great!" Her daughter gladly said.

"Let's wait for them." Ichijou glanced at Kaname who was waiting for his daughter to come back. _'He's waiting for Yuuki.'_

* * *

Aidou searched all around the manor's garden. He finally saw them near the tree. They were sitting on the bench and chatting with each other. He noticed that they have the same features. The Kurans are really similar to each other and there's no doubt that they are related. He drew near them and interrupted, "Excuse me Seira-sama, your father ordered me to fetch you."

Seira stared at him and asked, "Who are you?" This is the first time they meet and that's why she doesn't know everybody except Ichijou, Ruka her Sensei and Seiren.

Aidou was surprised and simply answered her, "I am Hanabusa Aidou. I am Kaname-sama's friend."

Because of her bit of naughtiness, she played tricks on him, "Sorry! I don't know you." She gave her mischievous smile to him.

"Seira-sama, I said a while ago that I am your father's friend and I'm here because he ordered me to fetch you." He patiently said.

"I don't want to go now." She playfully replied. She shook her head to disobey.

"But Seira-sama, you need to be inside now or else Kaname-sama might get mad at me." He's getting annoyed but he can't be because children are sometimes naughty like him before.

Yuuki giggled at them, Seira is annoying Aidou and Aidou is well being annoyed. "Seira, Aidou is truly our friend and follow him now; the words he said to you are true. If Kaname onii-sama said so then it should be followed or if not, they will be punished." She said.

"Oh! Daddy is going to punished you? Poor Aidou-san, okay I'll go now." She jumped from her seat and smiled at him. "Aunt Yuuki, let's go inside together."

"Yes." Yuuki held Seira's hands and his son's hands to her other hand. They walked together towards the front door. Behind them was Aidou who was following them. He stared at their back and thought, _'Wait a minute, is that Yuuki-sama's son? I have an odd feeling about that boy… He's just the same as Kaname-sama. All of his features are like Kaname-sama. His hair, his eyes… the whole him belongs to Kaname-sama. Why is that there are no characteristics he inherited from Kiryuu although he is his son. Does this Kiryuu hide something? I must find out.'_

* * *

As they went inside, Kaname approached them and smiled at them. Yuuki smiled and said, "I forgot! Onii-sama this is my son, Riku. He's the same age as your daughter." Yuuki pushed a little forward of his son to meet him.

Riku bowed at him. "Nice to meet you, Oji-sama." Kaname smiled back at him but he was shocked to see him, when he was about to touch the little boy, his father called him. "Riku." Zero said. The little boy turned his head and ran towards his father.

Yuuki said, "Onii-sama, excuse us." Kaname nodded. Yuuki followed her son and went to them. Kaname stared at the boy and felt something that he can't explain what it is.

"Daddy?" Seira asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"None." He replied. "Anyway, I want you to meet Chairman Cross; he is the school director of Cross Academy where I studied there."

"Where is he? I'm glad to meet him and by the way, is Aidou really your friend?"

"Yes, did he fetch you?"

Seira nodded and grinned, "Yeah and I played tricks on him."

"What did you do?" He curiously asked.

Seira giggled, "I made him a little angry."

"Why?"

"Because he's looks funny and he's scared of you, he doesn't want to be punished by you if I disobey him." She lightheartedly smiled.

"Ah. He is scared of me." He concurred. He led her to where Cross is. Cross warmly welcome the young pureblood. He was very happy to see her. "Oh my! Is this Seira?"

Siera nodded and smiled at him. "You must be Chairman Cross."

"Yes! You are very cute!" He hugged her close. "I'm really really happy to see you personally!"

"Me too!" Siera replied. Cross pulled away and said to Kaname, "Kaname-kun, may I borrow your daughter? Because I want also to meet the other Night Class students."

"Yes you may." He replied.

* * *

Now, Kaname was left all alone. He stared to everyone who was enjoying this night especially her daughter. He saw how she mingles with everybody. She is very happy; her smile could be seen even from afar. Suddenly, he noticed Yuuki went towards the balcony. He hastily followed her. Zero saw him and he want to obstruct him but Cross grabbed his arm. He gave a stern look at him. Cross shook his head meant that he won't allow him to go. Zero didn't give a word and sulky went out.

'_Have a nice time with her Kaname-kun' _Cross thought.

* * *

"Need some fresh air, Yuuki?" Kaname went to her side and stared at the dark sky.

"Yeah, Onii-sama." She replied.

She turned her head to him and suddenly her eyes turned into crimson red. She stared to his pale neck and she got enticed. She caressed his cheek and Kaname felt it, he touched her hand. He faced her and looked with sad eyes. Yuuki smiled at him.

'_I miss this gentle touch. I miss your hand. I miss your smile. I miss everything of you… I miss you.' _He sadly thought.

"Onii-sama?" She asked. She's worried to his stare at her.

"Yuuki, I know your heart belongs to him and your mind is filled with thoughts of him. I want you to drink my blood even if a little of it, you will remember me." He knew that she is thirsty the way she stares at his neck.

Kaname encircled his arms around her waist, he held her close to him so that she can drink. Yuuki didn't hesitate; she grabbed his collar, she licked his neck and pierced his skin. She penetrated her fangs to suck his blood. He shut his eyes to feel the pain he have been waiting for_. _He's been thinking of her for seven years. He wished for this moment to come again and it fulfilled… only for a while. It was never meant forever. Kaname can't accept the fact that they will never be together for eternity because Yuuki has her own family now and he knew that she is truly happy. They were destined to be parted, Yuuki will be with Zero and he will forever suffer living without her. He didn't want it to happen… _never. _

"If I could bring back the past I would never let you do that for me because until now I always regret it." He whispered through her ear.

As Yuuki drawing out his blood, _we all knew that the blood of their loved one has their feelings melted in it so as their memories. _Yuuki saw a dreadful memory of him, that night…

_She saw two men stood and faced each other through her window. The man held a gun and pointed to the other; he is aiming for his heart. She was astonished at them because the man with a gun might kill the other. She immediately went out of her room and hastily ran to them. She stopped at their garden where the two men are. She's anxiously waiting for what will happen next, her heart beat so fast. She's worried to the other man, her love. Then, the man with a gun pulled the trigger; she rushed herself towards to the man she loves, she needs to save him, she needs him. Unfortunately, the bullet didn't enter his body instead she used her own body to obstruct it. Her stretched arms welcomed it; the bullet penetrated through her chest, her blood oozed from it and it scattered all over the ground, it made her clothes soaked. They together fell to the ground, her love astounded and attempted to wake her but she didn't open her eyes. He repeatedly shook her body but she did not budge. She became unconscious. _

'_No!' cried by her love_

Yuuki was astonished and immediately pulled away from his embrace. She placed her both hands into her mouth, she was horrified.

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"What was that? Why is there blood? What happened? Tell me…" She stuttered.

Kaname wiped the remaining blood left beside her lips and he didn't answer her.

"Onii-sama, what was that?" She asked again.

"It's not yet the time." He sadly replied.

"Yuuki-sama, Chairman Cross wants to see you." Ichijou interrupted them.

Yuuki simply went out and in deep thoughts.

"Everyone here smelt your scent of blood, what did you do?" Ichijou asked.

"I don't mind them." The pureblood replied not facing him. He tilted his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two." Ichijou apologized.

"She saw it through my blood."

"Ah, that's why she looks astonished."

"She wants to know it but…"

"But what?"

"Yuuki lost her memories. If I told her about it, I might confuse her. I don't want to be a burden to her and I don't want to make things complicated. She's now happy that's why I don't want to ruin her happiness. I don't want to pressure her and make her life difficult." Kaname explained.

'_Her love still lingers here in my heart.' _He mentally uttered and clenched his fist.

* * *

Zero went out after being disallowed by Cross. He sighed. He wandered around the manor; he wanted to obstruct him because he might get the chance to be with her. Zero didn't want it to happen too… _be separated with her. _After seven years of living with her, that vampire he truly despises possibly will take her back to him. _'No, that couldn't possibly happen.' _ He thought.

A car stopped by in front of the gate. Her servant opened her door for her to come out. The blonde pureblood entered the gate and walked. She saw Zero who was surprised at her arrival and she said, "How are you now, Zero? It's been a while since that night."

"Fine, Sara and you?" Zero replied.

Sara Shirabuki chuckled, "I'm always fine but still there's missing."

"Him?"

"Exactly!" She passed by his side and smiled atrociously. Her servant named Tarou Adachi, a noble vampire with short ebony-colored hair with short bangs, amethyst eyes, and lean figure. His height is the same as Zero, has a stoic facial expression and never smiles. He opened the main door and everybody surprised to their arrival. Sara entered and every vampire unexpectedly welcomed her. They didn't anticipate her appearance at the celebration because she was not invited. Due to her pureblood lineage, everyone included the ex-Night Class students kneeled before her. She softly chuckled. Her eyes searched for a girl with auburn hair and luckily, she found her with the group of vampire children who were talking to her. She calmly came to her and appeared to her side. The vampire children left them alone, the little girl turned to face her and astonished.

She lowered herself, smiled wickedly and said softly, "I finally found you little girl, you seem very happy tonight. You know what; I came here to bring you misery. If you became a good girl, I would not give you it."

Seira was frightened by her words. She took a few steps backward. "Where are you going? Don't mind to what I have said because I was just joking." She pretended.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Kaname asked who was behind her. Sara stood up and turned around. She was happy to see him and gladly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kaname-san! I'm so happy to see you again and I miss you. Did you miss me?"

Although Yuuki was far away from them, seeing at Sara wrapping her arms to him, her blood boiled in anger, like a mad animal she wants to rush to them, rapidly remove her arms and turn her into dusts. She lunged and because Zero was her side, he stopped her.

Seira still frightened but because her father was here now, she got bewildered. _'Then who is this Sara? She looks scary but why did she said that she misses my father? Do they have a relationship?'_

Kaname removed her arms and asked, "What did you tell to her?"

"Nothing." Sara lied.

Kaname scowled at her. "That's not nice of you." She impishly uttered and continued, "I came here to see your daughter, is that a bad thing?" She glimpsed at Yuuki's place and saw how she reacted to her actions. She wants to get this pureblood jealous. She sniggered. "I think I got what I need. I'll go now." She ended her wickedness and left.

"Who is she, Daddy?" Seira asked.

"Sara Shirabuki, a pureblood too. What did she tell you?"

"I don't like her, she's scary. She said that she came here to bring me misery but she didn't mean it, she just said that it was a joke. Daddy do you have a relationship with her?"

"Definitely not. Seira never trust her, okay?"

Seira nodded. "Daddy you know what, I really like Aunt Yuuki more than her."

Kaname smiled.

* * *

_Alright, I told ya it was very long it took me 13 pages typing it in Microsoft word and I have so many things to tell about this chapter. Have you noticed something in it? Well, here it is:_

_1. Cross became involved in the accident, how?_

_2. Aidou is doubtful about Zero and Riku because Riku is the same as Kaname. He really needs to find it out._

_3. Yuuki lost her memories again? How did it happen? Who did this to her? Don't you think chapter 2 and this one are related? If you can't, reread!_

_4. The ex-Night Class students noticed Yuuki's attitude and they have said that she's different, why is that?_

_5. What was it that Yuuki saw while drinking Kaname's blood?_

_6. Zero and Sara knew each other, how and why?_

_OMG! That's too many things that need to be answer by me? Hahaha… I know by me. And all this things are put in just one chapter. Did I divulge something to you minna-san? I guess a little. Anyway, wait for the next. Oh by the way, just call me Kiyori okay?_

_Kiyori must out now… hope you like this and drop a review. I really appreciate it! Arigatou minna-san! ^^_


End file.
